Patient assist apparatuses, such as hospital beds, are typically provided with or connected to medical equipment, such as control pendants, monitors/interface devices, etc. Conventional pendants are generally electrically connected to the control circuitry of the bed by a cable which permits placement of the pendant at various locations on the bed. Interface devices are generally mounted to the side rails or the head or foot board of the bed, and electrically hardwired to the bed electronics.
It is desireable to have maximum flexibility in terms of locating and relocating such medical equipment to accommodate access to the patient by medical personnel, placement of other monitoring and treatment equipment, and re-positioning of the patient. While conventional pendants are easily moved between various locations, the cable may become tangled, or otherwise impede access to the patient, placement of other equipment, and movement of the patient.
Additionally, interface devices may be difficult to use or inconviently located when provided at a fixed location on the bed. For example, if an interface device is mounted to a bed side rail which must be folded down, the interface may be rendered essentially useless. If the interface is mounted to the foot board, medical personnel positioned at the head of the bed must relocate to use the interface.